Brothers Reunited
by Major144
Summary: Master Org is destroyed. Jindrax and Toxica start living together. Jindrax feels guilty about his brother Juggelo. Toxica decides to help bring Juggelo back from the spirt world.


Brothers Reunited  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Jindrax and Toxica were once Duke Orcs that served on the side of evil, but after many defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Rangers and much mistreatments from their boss Master Orc they decided to change sides and help the rangers save a captured Princess Shayla the guardian of the Animarium of the magical island Animarium. After the Princess was saved Jindrax and Toxica set out into the world to find themselves. After a few months of traveling they settled down in a city apartment building. The two of them had grown quite close. They had started to see themselves more as lovers then friends. Recently Jindrax had been having nightmares about the death of his younger brother Juggelo the juggling Orc. Back when he was still evil Jindrax had formed a team with his younger brother Juggelo. They called themselves Team Carnival. They fought the rangers and Juggelo had been destroyed by the ranger's new Jungle Blaster. Jindrax had stolen Toxica's magic staff and shot some magical seeds at his brothers remains and made him grow to giant size. Juggelo started fighting the ranger's zord and started losing. Jindrax ate some magic beans to make himself giant. He joined up with his brother and they fought the rangers. However they were no match for them. Juggelo got destroyed and magic of the beans wore off and Jindrax returned to normal size. Jindrax was racked with guilt over the death of his brother.

Jindrax was sleeping when he had the dream about Juggelo getting destroyed. It was horrible Jindrax woke screaming.  
"Juggelo nooooo!" He screamed in bed.  
Toxica woke up next to him.  
"Jindrax calm down! It was only a nightmare!" Said Toxica as she woke up and started shaking Jindrax.  
Jindrax calmed down.  
"I feel so guilty! I couldn't do anything to save him." Sobbed Jindrax.  
Toxica thought for a moment.  
"I think I might know a way to bring Juggelo back." Said Toxica.  
"Really?" Asked Jindrax.  
"Remember how you brought me back from the spirt world. Well the same power that killed me killed Juggelo. I have just enough of that energy in my horn to bring back another Orc. We just need an item that was connected to Juggelo." Explained Toxica.  
Jindrax went to a nearby draw and fished out a dagger with a goofy clown face on the hilt. He gave it to Toxica. She tapped the dagger to her horn. A beam of light transferred from the horn to the dagger. Toxica handed Jindrax the dagger.  
"Thank you." He said as he kissed Toxica on the check.  
He grabbed the magic mirror that he used to bring back Toxica, a fishing hat, pole, line, and reel and raced into the living room. He put the mirror on the floor. Tied the dagger with the line and lowered it into the mirror. The dagger disappeared. Jindrax felt a big tug on the line.  
"I got you you Juggelo! Hang on I'm bring you home!" Shouted Jindrax as he started reeling in the line.  
In a matter of minutes a clown headed Orc came flying through the mirror and collapsed on the ground. The Orc got up and saw Jindrax.  
"Bro you brought me back!" He shouted.  
"Juggelo it's great to see! I missed you so much!" Said Jindrax as he ran forward and gave his brother a hug.  
"Thanks bro!" Said Juggelo.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from being destroyed!" Said Jindrax.  
"I forgive you bro. Besides I'm back and you can't keep a good juggler down!" Said Juggelo.  
"Things have changed brother. I've turned over a new leaf. I've learned that being evil really doesn't work out that well. I in love and I've become just a normal citizen." Said Jindrax  
"I believe you Jindrax I was in the spirt world where I had a lot of time to think. Being evil just leads you to destruction. I would take any life over a life of villainy." Said Juggelo.  
"Good boy." Said Jindrax.  
Toxica walked into the room. Jindrax made the introductions and asked if Juggelo could live with them. Toxica said it was ok because they had a spar bedroom. Jindrax showed Juggelo to his room.  
Jindrax and Juggelo hugged each other again.  
"Thanks Jindrx. It's good to be back." Said Juggelo.  
"Your welcome Juggelo." Said Jindrax.  
The two brothers stopped hugging and said goodnight to one another. The two brothers were reunited.

The End.


End file.
